lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Armin Meiwes Tape (Recorded in 2001)
On the 9th of March, 2001 in Rotenburg, Germany, Armin Meiwes and Bernd Jürgen Brandes met to organise Brandes being eaten by Meiwes. Meiwes, who has a fetish for cannibalism, posted on a (now-defunct) fantasy cannibalism forum (fantasy in that the forum specifically states that those who "are incapable of separating artistic fantasy from reality" should "leave this site".) The forum, (among other Cannibalism forums Meiwes frequented) called The Cannibal Cafe can still be accessed today through archives. Some of Meiwes' posts, under the name "Franky" can also be found in said archives. After posting a few advertisements requesting someone that wished to be eaten, he received a reply, and even met up with at least one other man, who bailed out and left. Brandes also replied to Meiwes; like Meiwes, Brandes also had a cannibalism fetish, but in the way that he desired to be consumed. Brandes, still consenting, requested that Meiwes bite his penis off, although it was too difficult and eventually had to be cut off. Brandes attempted to eat his penis raw, but couldn't because it was "too chewy". Meiwes then fried it with Brandes' fat, and other spices, but burned it, and couldn't eat it. He then chopped it up and gave it to his dog. Meiwes read a Star Trek book for 3 hours as Brandes bled out in the bathtub. He gave Brandes alcohol, sleeping pills and painkillers, kissed him on the foreheard, and stabbed him in the throat. In a room specially made for the event, Meiwes hung the body, and slowly dismantled it. The whole scene was found recorded on a two hour tape in Meiwes' videocamera upon his arrest in Decemeber 2002 (having been reported by another user of the forum Meiwes posted his ads in). Over the 10 months following the killing, Meiwes stored the body parts in his freezer, and is said to have consumed up to 20 kilograms of Brandes' flesh. The video that the authorities found was shown to a jury, and some journalists at Meiwes' trial, some of them needing therapy after the viewing. 4 alleged screenshots of the video have leaked online, and a user from 4chan's /x/ board stated that he was once granted viewing to 2 additional screenshots, and an audioless snippet of the video with a transcript (Meiwes talks about how difficult it is to do the dismantel the body in said transcript). The two extra screenshots were said to be of Brandes' head in a bucket, and another of his leg being butchered in a similar fashion to which his arm is in the leaked screenshots; this recount, however, is entirely unconfirmed. Meiwes is currently serving a life sentence in Kassel Prison, Germany. Leaked Screenshots Due to their graphic nature, I've uploaded the images to a filehost, rather than have them displayed as thumbnails. Their validity has not yet been officially proven. Screenshot 1 Screenshot 2 Screenshot 3 Screenshot 4 Category:Lost Videos of Real Incidents